


Off Camera

by daaniiies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Emotional Roller Coaster, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Porn What Porn, Porn actors, Sad with a Happy Ending?, angsty...ish?, happy krisyeolvember
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daaniiies/pseuds/daaniiies
Summary: Com o mais velho era sempre fácil demais para ele se esquecer que tudo aquilo não passava de trabalho.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 4





	Off Camera

**Author's Note:**

> deus me ajude e não permita que esta seja a minha última krisyeol publicada, amém  
//apanha
> 
> para quem não leu antes:  
\- narrativa não linear, então as cenas estão propositadamente fora da ordem temporal, mas estão numeradas nessa ordem para o caso de quererem ler (ou reler) pela ordem do plot!  
\- um AU onde a indústria pornográfica não é o lixo que é na realidade okay? :(  
\- !!!!! aqui posso colocar o moodboard :DDDD  
\- originalmente postada em http://fics.me/14985189

_[scene 13]_

Quando foi acordado a meio da noite com o som da campainha e se viu forçado a sair da cama para praticamente se arrastar até à entrada do apartamento, Chanyeol não ficou exatamente surpreso por abrir a porta e dar de caras com Yifan.

O mais velho manteve-se em silêncio, dando-lhe um momento para o olhar dos pés à cabeça e só depois avançando com o corpo contra o seu, de forma lenta que não era realmente calma. Chanyeol notou-lhe a leve urgência na respiração e fechou os olhos quando esta se cruzou com a sua, desviando-se logo depois para praticamente enterrar a cara na clavícula dele e ouvindo a porta fechar de novo. Não precisaria de ter notado as roupas amassadas ou os cabelos desarrumados para saber de onde vinha Yifan, pois os cheiros que se desprendiam dele já se tinham tornado seus conhecidos; o cheiro dos cigarros mentolados misturado com o do suor e o de um perfume que Chanyeol sabia não ser de nenhum dos dois. Ele tinha provavelmente saído da própria cama, enfiado as roupas de qualquer jeito e conduzido até ali sem se preocupar com absolutamente nada e Chanyeol odiava.

Os lábios cheios arrastaram pelo contorno da sua orelha mas Yifan não lhe disse nada, limitando-se a pousar as mãos na sua cintura e esperar até ele erguer a cabeça para o voltar a olhar. Então a boca encontrou a de Chanyeol e a catástrofe desenrolou-se; mãos apressadas a afastar as roupas dos corpos que aos tropeços pelo apartamento encontraram o caminho conhecido para a cama.

_[scene 02]_

Chanyeol teve a sua atenção chamada por um maço de cigarros estendido na sua direção, ao sair do edifício depois de um par de gravações, e observou-os por um momento antes de erguer o olhar até Kris.

\- **Ouvi dizer que vais ter o teu primeiro DVD.** – o mais alto comentou, com um sorriso nos lábios, e Chanyeol abafou um riso; claro que Kris sabia, ele já tinha concordado em fazer parte do projeto também.

Tirou um cigarro e levou-o à boca. Kris agarrou outro cigarro para ele próprio, prendendo-o nos próprios lábios, e procurou pelos bolsos o isqueiro que Chanyeol já conhecia de antes, esticando-o para acender à vez os dois cilindros brancos. Então os dois começaram a caminhar na mesma direção, como já tinham feito várias vezes depois de descobrirem que o apartamento de Chanyeol ficava na mesma direção que o parque onde Kris deixava o carro estacionado.

\- **Logo vou ter uma carreira capaz de competir com a tua.** – disse em resposta, com a provocação a curvar-lhe os lábios num sorrisinho enquanto soltava o fumo do tabaco. Kris abafou um riso de desdém em volta do próprio cigarro.

\- **Ainda vais ter de foder muito para ter uma carreira como a minha**. – ripostou, olhando-o de relance com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorrisinho que provocava provavelmente mais estragos do que o suposto. – **Mas tens tempo, ainda és praticamente uma criança**. – espicaçou logo depois, atrevendo-se até a inclinar-se na direção de Chanyeol e fingir uma expressão própria de quem falava realmente com uma criança.

\- **Já te disse que não sou tão novo.** – resmungou, levando uma mão a beliscar a cintura do outro.

\- **Com certeza és bem mais novo que eu, é o que conta.** – Kris atirou de volta em meio ao riso, ligeiramente curvado para escapar à mão alheia. E Chanyeol semicerrou os olhos para ele, permitindo-se ser invadido por uma das suas dúvidas mais frequentes.

\- **Tens uns vinte e oito** – disse, num tom que desafiava o outro mas que este como sempre ignorou.

\- **Sabes as regras, não podemos partilhar informações pessoais.** – respondeu, inclinando-se novamente na sua direção em mais uma provocação muda. Chanyeol revirou os olhos sem conseguir evitar o sorriso.

\- **Ainda há pouco me fodeste em três posições diferentes, eu devia pelo menos poder saber a tua idade.** – atirou. Kris abafou um riso com o cigarro preso entre os lábios, segurando-o entre os dedos depois e expirando o fumo enquanto fingia uma expressão preocupada.

\- **Vais deixar de aceitar filmes comigo se for muito velho?** – provocou e o outro deu dois passos mais rápidos para caminhar à frente dele, virando-se depois para o olhar de alto a baixo, tragando o cigarro.

\- **É claro que não.** – atirou, de sobrancelha arqueada, vendo Kris rir novamente. – **Mas agora estou curioso** – acrescentou, deixando o seu corpo embater no dele antes de voltarem a caminhar lado a lado. – **Não é possível que sejas muito mais velho que eu.** – resmungou, mais como se falasse para si próprio em voz alta, só então voltando a virar-se para o outro. – **Diz-me, vá lá, é só um número.** – pedinchou-lhe contra o ombro, atrevendo-se até a pestanejar em meio a um olhar carente. Kris encarou-o de volta por um longo momento, reprimindo um sorriso.

\- **Trinta e cinco.** – revelou ao desviar o olhar, voltando a tragar enquanto Chanyeol parava de andar para ficar a olhá-lo, quase em choque.

\- **Trinta e cinco?** – repetiu, uma oitava acima do seu tom normal, voltando a caminhar. – **Estás a mentir.** – constatou no mesmo tom, enquanto o maior ria outra vez, negando com a cabeça. – **Não podes ser dez anos mais velho que eu, não faz sentido. Só disse vinte e oito porque estás na empresa há anos.** – voltou ao tom resmungado de antes, não vendo a expressão de puro entretenimento com que o outro o olhava.

Se fosse completamente honesto, Chanyeol sabia que aqueles dez anos não eram uma diferença tão grande assim no que tocava à aparência e fazia algum sentido que Kris tivesse aquela idade, afinal não conseguia lembrar-se de ele parecer mais jovem do que alguém nos seus vinte. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, o outro realmente não parecia alguém que tivesse passado dos trinta, especialmente quando estava numa indústria onde a maioria das pessoas parecia envelhecer rápido demais.

\- **Trinta e cinco não é, tipo, quase a idade de reforma neste negócio?** – espicaçou então, virando para o outro mais um olhar falsamente inocente. Kris olhou-o de volta, ficando em silêncio por um momento antes de arquear uma sobrancelha.

\- **Não te preocupes, o meu emprego vai estar seguro enquanto conseguir foder-te em três ou quatro posições diferentes na mesma tarde.** – ripostou, com a leve provocação a deixar-se notar no tom tranquilo. Chanyeol teve de fazer um esforço físico para manter a expressão e não sorrir em resposta.

\- **Espero que consigas continuar com o bom trabalho por muito tempo. **

_[scene 08]_

O topo das suas costas encontrou a parede primeiro e só então o corpo ligeiramente maior parou de cambalear contra o seu; as mãos grandes pousadas na sua cintura e o quadril a pressionar o seu de uma forma que tornava o seu trabalho quase fácil demais. O olhar intenso preso ao seu parecia querer devorá-lo de uma vez e dar-lhe o mundo inteiro ao mesmo tempo e Chanyeol viu-se incapaz de quebrar o contacto, limitando-se a prender o próprio lábio inferior de leve entre os dentes e soltá-lo em segundos enquanto a boca de Yifan se aproximava mais da sua. Os seus olhos ficaram pesados quando a ponta do nariz dele deslizou suavemente pelo seu numa carícia e Chanyeol aguardou quieto até que os lábios dele encaixassem nos seus entreabertos, beijando-o de forma calma e lenta, como se quisesse prolongar aquele momento por tanto quanto possível.

\- **Esperem, corta** – a voz conhecida interrompeu, no tom tranquilo mas firme a que também já estavam habituados, e Yifan terminou o beijo com a mesma lentidão com que o tinha começado, virando a cabeça para olhar para o diretor mas mantendo todo o resto da posição. Andy abafou um riso, continuando a filmar. – **Não gosto da luz aqui.** – constatou, com o olhar preso ao ecrã da câmera que segurava. Chanyeol começou a tremer também num riso abafado ainda antes de Yifan o voltar a olhar, com as sobrancelhas erguidas e uma expressão descrente.

\- **Talvez tenha de te beijar a tarde toda até ele descobrir onde é que quer filmar a cena.** – disse, desmoronando a seguir e espalmando Chanyeol contra a parede enquanto pousava momentaneamente a testa contra um ombro dele. – **William, vá lá. Já mudaste a cena três vezes.** – resmungou logo depois, ao voltar a olhar o diretor. E Chanyeol concordou em silêncio porque, mesmo que não fosse importar-se muito de ficar o resto do dia naquilo, ele também queria avançar logo para as cenas seguintes.

\- **Queres filmar tu, que eu fico com a parte divertida?** – o outro resmungou de volta, erguendo um olhar indignado até aos atores.

\- **Não tens o talento.** – o assistente rebateu e William ainda lhe deu um olhar ofendido também antes de voltar à sua postura normal.

\- **Cheguem-se mais para lá.** – indicou, tornando a segurar a câmera na posição de antes.

Chanyeol cambaleou junto com Yifan quando este o guiou para os chegar para o lado, olhando em volta e parecendo analisar a iluminação na sala antes de voltar a olhar para o outro. Quando William franziu o sobrolho numa expressão pensativa, o maior voltou a beijar Chanyeol, tranquilo apesar de não tão lento e completamente fora do personagem, só para voltar a olhar o diretor logo depois, vendo-o assentir em concordância.

\- **Agora vai.** – atirou, voltando a puxar Chanyeol para longe da parede enquanto este abafava outro riso; os dois logo se recompondo o suficiente para recomeçar a cena.

O olhar sobre o seu voltou à intensidade de antes, focando apenas no momento que representavam, e Yifan conduziu-o mais uma vez em direção à parede. Um leve sorriso esboçou-se nos lábios dele antes de estes tornarem a encontrar os de Chanyeol, beijando-o com a lentidão que a cena pedia. Uma das suas mãos subiu para se embrenhar nos cabelos de Yifan enquanto o beijava de volta e Chanyeol tentou focar-se no que tinham de representar; com o mais velho era sempre fácil demais para ele se esquecer que tudo aquilo não passava de trabalho.

_[scene 11]_

O som da campainha acordou-o e Chanyeol revirou-se na cama com o sobrolho franzido em confusão, esticando uma mão às apalpadelas até encontrar o telefone e acendendo o ecrã para ver as horas. Três e quarenta e sete da madrugada. A sua campainha voltou a tocar.

Resmungou alguma coisa, passando uma mão pela cara, levantando-se e cambaleando até à entrada, questionando-se sobre quem estaria a tocar à sua porta àquelas horas da manhã. Honestamente, ele conseguia pensar em algumas hipóteses, como o adolescente do quinto direito, que às vezes ficava fora mais tempo do que os pais permitiam e precisava de um sítio para dormir depois de ter sido deixado na rua como castigo, ou a mulher do segundo esquerdo, que por vezes procurava refúgio perto de si para se proteger de um marido bêbedo. Mas Chanyeol não esperava abrir a porta para ver Yifan, aparentemente desorientado e desgrenhado enquanto se apoiava com uma mão na parede, por isso ele ficou um momento a absorver a situação.

\- **Aconteceu alguma coisa?** – inquiriu, com a voz a soar mais grave que o normal por não estar completamente acordado. Uma parte de si, a mais egoísta, desejou naquele momento que algo na relação de Yifan tivesse dado errado e ele estivesse ali para lhe contar que tinha terminado.

\- **Tens uma cerveja? **– o mais velho perguntou de volta, mantendo o olhar baixo preso a nada, e Chanyeol afastou-se de imediato para o deixar entrar, dirigindo-se para a cozinha e deixando-o fechar a porta atrás do próprio corpo.

Consciente de que a luz no teto iria magoar-lhe os olhos, ele acendeu apenas as luzes menores por cima da pia, deixando a cozinha iluminada apenas o suficiente para verem alguma coisa. Então foi até ao frigorífico, abrindo-o para agarrar duas cervejas e entregando uma a Yifan. O mais velho manteve o silêncio, apoiando-se no balcão no lado oposto da cozinha pequena, abrindo a lata de cerveja e começando a beber, então Chanyeol abriu a outra lata, bebendo também enquanto esperava por uma explicação. Por um longo momento, os dois ficaram apenas em silêncio; o mais novo observando o outro enquanto aguardava por alguma atitude e Yifan tomando nenhuma, limitando-se a beber a cerveja com uma expressão séria e parecendo debater algo mentalmente.

Quando o maior pousou a lata meio vazia no balcão atrás dele e finalmente ergueu o olhar, a intensidade deste foi o suficiente para deixar Chanyeol num frenesim, de repente ansioso e incapaz de desviar o seu olhar do dele. Pousou a própria cerveja no balcão atrás dele enquanto Yifan atravessava a cozinha pequena com dois passos, sentindo-o apoiar-se na pedra com uma mão de cada lado do seu corpo, e foi só aí que notou o cheiro preso a ele; algo para além do cheiro do seu habitual perfume misturado com o cheiro leve a tabaco.

\- **Explica-me por que é que estás aqui às quatro da madrugada a tresandar como se tivesses acabado de foder com ele** – murmurou, mantendo a posição enquanto Yifan descia o olhar pelo seu corpo.

\- **Porque acabei de fazer exatamente isso** – respondeu, aparentemente sem o mínimo de remorso, pousando uma mão no abdómen de Chanyeol quando este tentou afastar-se, segurando-o no sítio. – **Ele é o meu namorado há quase dez anos e é maravilhoso em todos os aspetos, ótimo de cama** –

\- **Vieste aqui para dizer o quanto ele é bom, é isso?** – Chanyeol subiu o tom, indignado e praticamente furioso com aquela cena, já quase pronto a esmurrar Yifan sem se importar se podia afetar o trabalho dele.

\- **Vim aqui tentar perceber por que é que não me sais da cabeça.** – o outro quase rosnou em resposta, conseguindo com sucesso surpreender o mais novo. – **Eu amo o meu namorado, acho-o incrível e irresistível **– disse então, pouco mais alto que um murmúrio, mantendo o olhar preso a Chanyeol enquanto este estava sem reação. – **Então por que é que não consigo deixar de pensar em ti? **– questionou, conseguindo um longo momento de silêncio antes de uma resposta.

\- **Porque se calhar é a mim que queres** – respondeu, voltando também a baixar o tom. Yifan não respondeu, limitando-se apenas a encará-lo por mais um momento, e Chanyeol ficou quieto também, à espera.

O corpo maior não demorou muito a avançar contra o dele; os lábios cheios encontrando os seus meio segundo antes de o quadril o pressionar de leve contra o balcão, com as mãos a pousar-lhe na cintura logo depois. Yifan beijou-o como se quisesse devorá-lo inteiro e ele não tinha realmente argumentos contra, correspondendo-lhe da mesma forma e pousando-lhe uma mão no abdómen para começar de imediato a empurrá-lo pelo espaço.

Conduziu-o até ao quarto e empurrou-o para a cama antes de se afastar para acender a luz fraca do candeeiro na cabeceira, sabendo apenas pela forma como Yifan o olhou que ele queria o mesmo. Então permitiu-se observá-lo por um momento, apreciando a forma como o corpo já meio despido ficava na sua cama e deliciando-se quando Yifan se aproximou de novo para beijar o seu abdómen; as mãos pousando primeiro nas suas coxas e subindo depois para a barra das calças de pijama, puxando-as para o deixar nu e logo lhe cercando a glande com os lábios. E fazer sexo com Yifan não era de todo uma novidade, afinal acontecia quase todos os finais de semana desde que os dois se tinham tornado a combinação mais popular da empresa, mas havia uma diferença notável entre aquele momento e as gravações onde estavam cercados de iluminação abundante e uma pequena equipa de filmagem. Daquele momento, Chanyeol queria aproveitar cada segundo muito mais intensamente.

_ [scene 03]_

\- **Preciso de te perguntar uma coisa ou a dúvida vai matar-me.** – Sehun anunciou, após pousar mais uma caixa de livros ao seu lado. Já tinha passado do horário para o mais novo sair, mas este tinha-se oferecido para ficar mais um pouco e ajudar Chanyeol a trocar os livros nas prateleiras dos novos lançamentos.

\- **O quê?** – inquiriu, olhando-o apenas de relance enquanto retirava os livros que ocupavam a prateleira à altura dos olhos. Um lançamento importante aconteceria no dia seguinte e, apesar de o autor já ser popular e não precisar realmente de ser colocado em destaque, Baekhyun tinha ordenado que este ficasse na melhor posição da livraria.

\- **Primeiro promete-me que não levas a mal.** – o universitário pediu, aproximando-se com uma pilha de exemplares do livro novo, e Chanyeol olhou-o por um momento, absorvendo a expressão insegura enquanto lhe tirava os livros das mãos.

\- **Como é que posso fazer isso se não sei o que vais perguntar?** – riu, voltando a virar-se para colocar os livros na prateleira. – **Pergunta de uma vez. **– acrescentou. Sehun demorou um momento, inspirando fundo como para ganhar coragem.

\- **Tu fazes pornografia? **– perguntou por fim, o que de imediato provocou em Chanyeol um riso que ele tentou abafar. – **É que há um ator de pornografia que é muito parecido contigo e o nome dele é Yeol e** – disse logo depois, tentando compulsivamente explicar-se e acabando por se perder nas próprias palavras enquanto o mais velho se limitava a rir sobre a situação.

\- **Sim, sou eu.** – respondeu então, simples e continuando o seu trabalho. O outro ficou em silêncio, desviando o olhar perdido para ponto nenhum em específico.

\- **Uau** – murmurou depois. – **Agora eu não vou mesmo conseguir _desver_.** – lamentou, voltando também ao trabalho. Chanyeol abafou outro riso e, apesar de ter a sua própria curiosidade sobre como é que o outro tinha descoberto aquilo, deixou a conversa terminar por ali. Os dois só se conheciam há cerca de um mês, desde que Sehun tinha começado a trabalhar a meio tempo na livraria; o mais novo provavelmente precisava de algum tempo para absorver aquele tipo de informação.

_[scene 14]_

Yifan estava encostado à ombreira da porta quando Chanyeol abriu. Em comparação com a semana anterior, ele vinha incrivelmente mais apresentável, talvez por também ser mais cedo, e de alguma forma idiota Chanyeol desejou que aquilo significasse algum tipo de alteração na situação dos dois. Mas o olhar que se ergueu até ao seu era o mesmo do sábado anterior, embora disfarçado por uma tentativa de expressão casual tão miserável que Chanyeol perguntou-se por um momento como é que o outro tinha uma carreira como ator.

Desviou-se, dando-lhe espaço para entrar e fechando a porta atrás dele logo depois. Então afastou-se, caminhando de regresso ao sofá de onde se tinha levantado momentos antes.

\- **Vieste mais cedo desta vez, estás assim tão necessitado?** – inquiriu, permitindo-se um tom ligeiramente cínico.

\- **Chanyeol** – o outro resmungou fracamente, quase implorando, enquanto o seguia; exatamente o mesmo tom que tinha usado durante a discussão que tinham tido ali mesmo na noite anterior. – **Sabes que não é assim**. – concluiu, levando o mais novo a virar-se para o encarar em vez de apenas se sentar no sofá.

\- **Não precisas de tentar convencer-me de que estás aqui por qualquer outra coisa para além do sexo, Yifan, eu nunca precisei de algo em troca para foder contigo.** – respondeu, num tom que era talvez demasiado desinteressado para ser credível. O outro desviou a cara, revirando os olhos e suspirando. – **Achas que podes esperar até terminar o filme?** – continuou, mantendo o tom e não se surpreendendo realmente quando o mais velho avançou para o calar com um beijo na boca; uma das mãos pousada contra a sua nuca para o manter no sítio.

\- **Quantas vezes preciso de te dizer que não é assim?** – perguntou-lhe contra a boca, afastando-se apenas o suficiente para o olhar diretamente. Chanyeol suspirou de forma cansada ao desviar ele a cara, afastando de si a mão do outro e sentando-se no sofá.

Por muito que Yifan dissesse aquela e outras frases semelhantes, ele ainda continuava a permitir que Chanyeol fosse _o outro_ e este não tinha realmente forças ou paciência para discutir aquilo por dois dias seguidos. Ele já sabia a resposta que lhe seria entregue.

O que ainda assim não era o suficiente para que ele mandasse Yifan embora. Para que se impedisse de ver o resto do filme com ele ao seu lado e as carícias nos seus cabelos a representarem uma distração demasiado grande. Para que conseguisse não ocupar o colo dele e não o beijar com todo o desejo que tinha logo que o créditos começassem a passar na televisão. Ou mesmo para que não acabasse a puxá-lo pelo apartamento até ao seu quarto, empurrando o corpo já meio despido para cima da sua cama e aceitando tudo o que este lhe conseguia dar nas poucas horas que tinham até Yifan precisar de ir embora de novo.

_[scene 06]_

\- **Desculpe?** – uma voz masculina chamou a sua atenção enquanto estava a repor o stock de alguns livros nas prateleiras e Chanyeol virou-se com o sorriso que guardava para os clientes, encontrando um jovem bonito alguns centímetros mais baixo que ele. – **Procuro o volume seguinte desta coleção, têm algum?** – continuou, antes que conseguisse sequer perguntar-lhe em que podia ajudar.

Chanyeol pousou os restantes livros que ainda segurava e aceitou o que o cliente lhe estendia, olhando-o por um momento. Era um livro chinês e ele demorou alguns segundos a ler os caracteres antes de ponderar um pouco, conseguindo recordar que ele mesmo já tinha vendido alguns daquela coleção.

\- **Foi lançado há pouco tempo, certo?** – inquiriu, não esperando realmente por uma resposta. – **Sei que recebemos algumas cópias, mas não tenho a certeza se ainda temos alguma.** – continuou, gesticulando para que o cliente o seguisse e começando a caminhar em direção à secção da livraria onde ficavam os livros chineses.

Apesar de ir focado no próprio trabalho, Chanyeol não conseguiu evitar reconhecer de imediato o corpo parado em frente à prateleira para onde se dirigia, apenas um par de segundos antes de este se virar na sua direção. O seu corpo parou com a surpresa e, apenas a dois passos de si, o outro teve a mesma reação, encarando-o por um momento antes de reprimir fracamente um riso. Viu-o baixar o olhar para a placa no seu peito onde estava escrito o seu nome.

\- **Chanyeol** – disse em tom de cumprimento, voltando a erguer o olhar até ao seu, e o mais novo nunca pensou que o seu nome soasse tão bem na voz que já conhecia.

\- **Vocês conhecem-se?** – inquiriu o cliente que antes tinha pedido ajuda a Chanyeol, movendo-se para estacionar perto de Kris, que lhe assentiu em resposta. Franziu o sobrolho. – **Não lembro de falares sob-**

\- **Da empresa.** – Kris esclareceu, interrompendo e fazendo a expressão do outro iluminar-se em compreensão.

\- **Oh!** – virou-se de novo para Chanyeol. – **Então és um desses que come o meu namorado ao final de semana?** – perguntou, de repente sério e com um olhar semicerrado. Chanyeol abriu a boca, exaltado mas sem palavras, só para Kris o interromper também antes de sequer conseguir dizer algo.

\- **Ele está a brincar.** – disse, com um riso a brincar-lhe nos lábios enquanto o outro também abafava um, divertido, e Chanyeol quase suspirou de alívio. – **Têm o livro?** – perguntou depois, indicando o livro com um gesto leve e fazendo o funcionário tornar a focar no próprio trabalho, terminando de aproximar-se para verificar se existia algum exemplar na prateleira. – **Por que é que tens de fazer sempre isso?** – continuou num tom mais baixo, para o jovem que o acompanhava.

\- **Qual a graça de namorar um ator porno se não puder usar isso para assustar os outros?** – o outro ripostou, enquanto Chanyeol procurava por exemplares no espaço abaixo das prateleiras onde guardavam mais livros.

\- **Tu és a pior pessoa que eu conheço.** – Kris resmungou em resposta mas, ao virar-se de novo para eles, Chanyeol não precisou de muito para notar a forma carinhosa como ele olhava o mais baixo (e como este o olhava de volta), com os lábios curvados num sorriso doce que nunca lhe tinha visto antes e que desapareceu antes de o olhar se dirigir a si.

\- **Não está nenhum exemplar aqui mas vou ver se temos algum em armazém.** – informou, com um sorriso atencioso treinado pelo atendimento ao público, vendo os outros dois assentir com a cabeça antes de lhes fazer uma pequena vénia e se afastar até ao computador mais próximo.

O pequeno balcão não ficava tão longe, permitindo ainda o contacto visual, e por isso Chanyeol dispensou alguns olhares ao casal enquanto pesquisava pelo livro no sistema interno da livraria. Aquele que acompanhava Kris parecia ter cerca da sua idade, ainda que o julgamento de Chanyeol não fosse confiável pois afinal ele também pensava que Kris tinha cerca da sua idade e este era dez anos inteiros mais velho. Surpreendentemente, o outro não parecia realmente pequeno perto de Kris, mesmo sendo mais baixo, e por isso Chanyeol assumiu que era alguém que fazia exercício regular para ser capaz de manter um corpo forte que certamente também contribuía para o quão atraente parecia.

Viu-o atirar as costas de uma mão contra o abdómen de Kris, fazendo-o encolher-se em meio a um riso abafado antes de se separarem; ele afastando-se ao longo do corredor e Kris tomando a direção oposta para se aproximar de si, fazendo-o baixar o olhar para o computador e terminar a pesquisa.

\- **Alguma sorte?** – a voz conhecida perguntou e Chanyeol ergueu o olhar para um Kris sorridente apoiado no topo do balcão alto.

\- **Só temos exemplares da tradução em coreano.** – respondeu, vendo o outro de imediato fechar os olhos em meio a um suspiro de derrota.

\- **Já é a terceira livraria a que vamos à procura desse livro** – resmungou, tornando a olhar para Chanyeol. – **Hoje**. – acrescentou, para efeito dramático, virando-se logo depois e mesmo a tempo de ver o _namorado_ aproximar-se. – **Yixing, aqui também não têm o livro, acho que vais ter de comprar online ou ir à China buscar.**

\- **Claro e tu vais dar as minhas aulas por mim, eu suponho?!** – o outro protestou, indignado e com um sotaque engraçado, pousando um outro livro em cima do balcão.

\- **Se ajudar, tenho a indicação aqui de que já encomendámos ao fornecedor e deverão chegar mais exemplares antes do final da semana** – Chanyeol começou, atraindo as atenções de volta para si. – **Podem deixar reservado e passar depois para buscar.**

\- **Eu amo-te.** – Kris declarou em meio a um suspiro de alívio, esticando uma mão para a pousar num ombro Chanyeol, que reprimiu um riso depois de dois segundos de surpresa.

\- **À minha frente?** – o outro protestou novamente, mantendo o tom de antes, mas o maior limitou-se a abanar a mão na direção dele.

\- **Ele não é ciumento.** – disse ainda, só então se virando para o menor e apontando o livro que este tinha pousado pouco antes. – **É para levar este? **

\- **De todas as coisas que tu fazes com a boca, falar é a pior.** – Yixing ripostou ainda, com falsa seriedade, e Chanyeol teve de pressionar os próprios lábios para se impedir de rir. – **Sim, é para levar este e reservar esse outro então. **– disse ao virar-se para o atendente, entregando-lhe um sorriso e recebendo um de volta.

\- **Vou precisar de um documento de identificação e um número de contacto.** – Chanyeol informou, erguendo o olhar para Kris quando o outro assim o fez, apanhando-o já a tirar a carteira do bolso do casaco e vendo-o estender um cartão conhecido.

Ao agarrar a licença de condução, ele tentou não deixar que a sua reação se notasse. Obviamente que ele tinha a perfeita noção de que _Kris_ não tinha realmente esse nome e, apesar de ter passado vários meses a desejar saber o verdadeiro nome dele, isso não significava que estivesse pronto para o saber naquelas circunstâncias.

Wu Yifan.

O homem por quem, mesmo não devendo, estava apaixonado chamava-se Wu Yifan. E tinha um namorado.

_[scene 10]_

Chanyeol reprimiu um riso ao cruzar o seu olhar com o de Yifan, mas colocou-se em posição para as fotos. Existiam algumas diferenças entre tirar fotos na empresa de pornografia onde trabalhava e tirar fotos para uma revista e, após ouvir as ideias do fotógrafo, Chanyeol não conseguia deixar de se sentir um pouco como uma celebridade – o que ele se tinha tornado, de certa forma, apesar de o próprio sucesso ser completamente inesperado para ele.

O seu corpo encostou de leve ao do mais velho, os dois apenas cobertos por boxers de cores opostas, e um braço deste rodeou levemente a sua cintura para pousar a mão no fundo das suas costas. Ao ouvir o som da máquina fotográfica a disparar, virou a cabeça para a olhar por cima do ombro, e depois foram alterando ligeiramente as posições com alguns segundos de pausa entre cada. Um par de poses mais profissionais, com o olhar preso na lente ou no de Yifan; algumas mais descontraídas, com sorrisos nos lábios e os braços apoiados nos ombros alheios e carinhos leves, e depois umas mais atrevidas, com olhares provocadores e o lábio inferior de Yifan preso entre os seus dentes e a mão dele enterrada por baixo do tecido branco para chegar a uma das suas nádegas.

A segunda parte era mais demorada. Esta incluía não apenas posar para algumas fotos mas também responder a uma entrevista, que seria gravada em vídeo e posteriormente editada para complementar o texto escrito e completo que ficaria disponível apenas no interior da revista. O título cliché _“Na Cama Com KrisYeol”_ levou-os realmente até uma cama montada num canto do estúdio e Chanyeol deixou-se ser puxado para cima do colchão com lençóis propositadamente desordenados enquanto a equipa da revista se preparava para continuar; Yifan a guiá-lo por já estar familiar o suficiente com aquelas situações e até com a equipa da revista.

\- **Estão confortáveis?** – Jongdae, o entrevistador, perguntou. A presença dele tinha um efeito algo curioso; por um lado capaz de intimidar, com uma postura dominante apesar de o corpo ser relativamente pequeno, e por outro lado capaz de descontrair, com um sorriso doce e um tom tranquilo na voz nasalada.

Os atores assentiram em resposta depois de encontrarem uma posição confortável contra as várias almofadas. Tinham recebido um par de t-shirts para vestir, com a ideia de que os troncos nus não fossem distrair o público durante a entrevista, mas se alguém perguntasse Chanyeol poderia argumentar que as coxas ainda nuas de Yifan eram distração suficiente e por isso a sua definição de conforto incluía uma mão pousada casualmente numa delas.

\- **Para começar, estou curioso sobre algo.** – Jongdae iniciou, recostando-se na cadeira que ocupava. – **É realmente a primeira vez que estão a fazer uma entrevista juntos?** – e esboçou um sorriso também, quando os dois atores lhe sorriram antes de assentir em resposta.

\- **Na verdade, é a primeira vez que algum de nós faz uma entrevista com qualquer outro ator da empresa.** – Yifan acrescentou, trocando um olhar com Chanyeol.

\- **Para mim é a primeira vez de todo.** – o mais novo forneceu, voltando a olhar o entrevistador com as sobrancelhas erguidas em espanto.

\- **O que me leva a outra questão!** – Jongdae focou a atenção em Chanyeol, parecendo genuinamente curioso. – **Estás na indústria há relativamente pouco tempo mas a tua popularidade é incrível, como é que aconteceu? **

\- **Oh, bem** – o ator começou, com um sorriso quase envergonhado. – **Já tinha algum público para conteúdo online que fazia antes, então suponho que parte do mérito é meu, mas trabalhar com o Kris teve um impacto enorme.** – virou o olhar para o mais velho, que o encarou de volta por um momento.

\- **Fazemos uma boa dupla.** – Yifan acrescentou para o entrevistador, sorrindo, enquanto uma das suas mãos fazia carinhos distraídos na de Chanyeol que lhe pousava na coxa.

\- **Recebemos imensos pedidos para trabalhar com vocês precisamente porque têm uma química fantástica! Qual é o segredo?** – semicerrou de leve os olhos num ar conspiratório de brincadeira, arrancando risos abafados dos atores.

\- **Não há um segredo** – Chanyeol encolheu os ombros ao responder. – **Pelo menos, não um que eu saiba!** – virou o olhar para Yifan, que de novo lhe correspondeu antes de dar uma resposta ao entrevistador.

\- **Eu acho que somos compatíveis.** – o outro começou; os seus dedos distraidamente a entrelaçar nos do mais novo. – **Para fazer o nosso trabalho é preciso estar confortável com toda a equipa e isso nem sempre é fácil, mas** – olhou outra vez na direção do outro, para confirmar silenciosamente a teoria.

\- **Entre nós é natural?** – Chanyeol sugeriu, com o esboço de um sorriso.

\- **Conseguimos ficar totalmente confortáveis um com o outro sem ser preciso tentar.** – Yifan concluiu ao voltar a olhar na direção de Jongdae, que sorriu satisfeito.

\- **E suponho que isso também funciona quando não estão a trabalhar.** – sugeriu.

\- **Somos bons amigos.** – foi o mais velho quem respondeu, enquanto Chanyeol pela primeira vez se forçava a manter a cabeça na entrevista e não ir pensar na confusão que estava a sua vida pessoal.

_[scene 04]_

Entraram no prédio aos tropeções – Chanyeol tentando abrir a porta e puxando Kris imediatamente atrás de si o mais rápido que conseguiu, numa tentativa meio falhada de fugir à chuva forte antes de ficarem encharcados. Com um suspiro, o mais velho desmoronou parcialmente contra a parede mais próxima enquanto Chanyeol fazia praticamente o mesmo ao fechar a porta, demorando um momento antes de voltar a olharem a olhar-se.

\- **Por isto que não faço dramas.** – Kris comentou, falsamente sério, cedendo logo que o outro começou a rir. Parecia mesmo uma cena saída de um drama, com a chuva repentina e forte a obrigá-los a abrigar-se juntos, mas para o próprio bem Chanyeol tentou não pensar muito sobre a ideia.

\- **Vem, tenho roupas secas e cerveja.** – disse, agarrando de novo a manga do casaco alheio e puxando Kris atrás de si para subir as escadas até ao apartamento onde vivia.

E aquela era outra forma de quebrar as políticas de privacidade da empresa de onde tinham acabado de sair, mas Chanyeol não concordava exatamente com estas e o mais velho não pareceu importado com isso, seguindo-o sem qualquer reclamação. Já no apartamento, o dois secaram os cabelos molhados e despiram as roupas húmidas, trocando-as por peças lavadas e confortáveis que Chanyeol foi buscar ao próprio guarda-roupa. Kris pendurou as próprias roupas nas costas das cadeiras para que secassem e abateu-se sobre o sofá enquanto o mais novo trazia da cozinha meio pack de latas de cerveja e a caixa com o resto do frango frito que tinha comprado ao almoço.

\- **Tens fome?** – perguntou ao aproximar-se do sofá, ouvindo um riso de Kris enquanto se abatia ao lado dele. Entregou-lhe uma das latas, tirou uma para si e pousou as restantes ao seu lado, só então abrindo a caixa de frango e estendendo-a na direção do outro.

\- **Frango frito?** – inquiriu, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Não precisaria de dizer mais nada; era do conhecimento comum que o trabalho como atores pornográficos exigia uma dieta saudável, não apenas por causa da aparência física mas também por causa das complicações que poderiam surgir de uma alimentação desequilibrada.

\- **Hey, eu como saudável a semana toda. **– Chanyeol argumentou em legítima defesa, pousando a caixa no próprio colo. – **Mas no final de semana preciso fazer umas asneiras.** – concluiu, trocando com o mais velho um olhar sugestivo. Kris reprimiu um riso e agarrou um pedaço de frango para si.

_[scene 07]_

Yifan não conseguia cozinhar para salvar a própria vida. Literalmente, se ele dependesse dos próprios dotes culinários para sobreviver iria morrer em menos de uma semana e por aquela altura Chanyeol já tinha rido tanto dele que quase se magoara com os utensílios um par de vezes. Mesmo quando não estava a ver o que o outro fazia, Chanyeol conseguia acabar a rir na mesma porque William começava a fazê-lo atrás da câmera e ele simplesmente não resistia; sentia que aquele filme em especial ia ter uma boa quantidade de extras.

Desmoronou com um riso contra o ombro do maior mal espreitou o prato em cima do balcão, onde ele tentava de alguma forma salvar a apresentação de uma mistura de ovos destruídos, vegetais queimados e carne meio crua que Chanyeol honestamente não sabia como chamar.

\- **Acho que podemos concluir que ganhei** – disse ao erguer o olhar até ao homem do outro lado do balcão; as suas mãos encontrando a cintura de Yifan como uma resposta automática à proximidade dos corpos. William riu atrás da câmera quando o outro ator ergueu um olhar ofendido.

\- **O sabor é melhor do que a aparência!** – argumentou por cima do ombro, ao que Chanyeol arqueou uma sobrancelha, virando o olhar de ele para uma das câmeras.

\- **Não sei se queremos correr o risco de provar isso.** – William espicaçou, com um riso nos lábios, conseguindo também um olhar ofendido para si.

\- **É melhor se simplesmente admitires a derrota.** – Chanyeol provocou perto da orelha dele, enquanto já se atrevia a enterrar-lhe as mãos no interior dos jeans, destrilhando a camisa e passeando pelo abdómen, subindo lentamente em direção ao peito.

Yifan suspirou dramaticamente, só então parando de tentar salvar o prato, e tirou um momento para desviar para um canto do balcão todas as coisas que o ocupavam, ao mesmo tempo que uma das câmeras os contornava para filmar do outro lado. O mais novo recolheu as próprias mãos ao permitir que o corpo ligeiramente maior se virasse entre os seus braços, ficando de frente para si e encarando-o com uma expressão falsamente exasperada enquanto se encostava ao balcão; as mãos apoiando-se na borda da pedra. E talvez aquelas cenas fossem as favoritas de Chanyeol, pois eles não tinham realmente de representar qualquer personagem mas apenas fazer o seu trabalho na forma mais simples, com toda a descontração e as brincadeiras que eram habituais – como uma competição de culinária para decidir quem iria comandar a ação.

\- **Todo teu.** – o mais velho suspirou em derrota, mas o sorriso e o olhar sobre o outro ator denunciavam a sua diversão perante o assunto. Chanyeol observou-o de volta por um momento, descendo-lhe o olhar pelo corpo enquanto levava as mãos ao botão mais baixo da camisa e a começava a desabotoar por aí.

Quando o olhar voltou a encontrar o de Yifan, o mesmo sorriso divertido apareceu nos lábios dos dois e William fez questão de capturar a cumplicidade antes de o maior levar a boca até à de Chanyeol, começando os beijos calmos que o mais novo desviou para o pescoço dele pouco depois.

_ [scene 12]_

\- **Hyung!** – a conhecida voz de Sehun aproximou-se de repente, fazendo Chanyeol estremecer de forma ridícula em frente à secção de literatura juvenil e respirar fundo a seguir, para recuperar. – **Tu estás na capa da revista gay mais popular do país?! **– continuou, completamente não importado com o estado do outro e erguendo uma cópia da revista à frente da cara dele.

Chanyeol recuou ligeiramente, com o medo infundado que o mais novo fosse acertar-lhe com a revista na cara, e só então focou o olhar no objeto. Na capa estavam ele e Yifan, numa das fotos mais simples que tinham tirado em cima da cama durante a sessão do mês anterior, e claro que Chanyeol já tinha visto, não só porque tinha recebido da revista um poster igual mas também porque tinha sido ele próprio a colocar as várias cópias da revista na respetiva secção da livraria.

\- **Achas que fiquei bem?** – atirou com um sorrisinho, observando o olhar fascinado com que o mais novo observava a capa da revista.

\- **O poder da maquilhagem é incrível.** – Sehun respondeu, num tom quase dramático e falsamente sério, rindo e esquivando-se quando Chanyeol tentou bater-lhe com um livro. – **Compraste uma?** – só então olhou para o mais velho, revirando os olhos para a sobrancelha que este arqueou e logo rasgando o plástico que envolvia a revista e impedia que o interior fosse visto por menores nas lojas.

\- **O Baekhyun vai descontar isso do teu salário.** – comentou Chanyeol, enquanto o outro já desfolhava rapidamente a revista em busca das suas fotos.

\- **Não, ele vai compreender as minhas necessidades como um jovem universitário, pobre e bissexual. **– declarou, completamente sério. Quando encontrou as páginas que procurava, Sehun suspirou para a revista.

\- **Pensei que não gostasses de me ver.** – Chanyeol cruzou os braços ao peito, virando-se para o outro e sendo logo depois o recetor da expressão de desagrado que este fez.

\- **Hyung, não sejas convencido. Eu estou a ver pelo Kris, ele é... O Homem.** – respondeu, tornando a suspirar para as páginas da revista. O mais velho bufou um riso descrente. – **Mas é bom que estejas nas fotos também, é o que me impede de ir bater uma em horário de trabalho. O Baekhyun não é tão compreensivo.** – atirou então, com um olhar falsamente sério a erguer-se novamente para Chanyeol e deixá-lo saber que era mais uma provocação.

\- **Vai trabalhar!** – resmungou-lhe em resposta, arrancando-lhe a revista das mãos e batendo-lhe com esta; Sehun encolhendo-se num riso abafado e apanhando a revista antes de se afastar para voltar ao trabalho.

_[scene 05]_

\- **Ainda não temos uma palavra de segurança.** – o maior comentou ao aproximar-se, analisando o cabo de um chicote com várias pontas. Chanyeol, de joelhos no chão, ouviu William suspirar de forma cansada atrás de si e reprimiu um sorriso, falhando miseravelmente logo que Kris dirigiu o olhar até ao outro e riu abafado.

\- **_Corta_ é a única palavra que precisas se quiseres parar.** – o diretor disse para o mais novo, apoiando-se num joelho e inclinando-se para espreitar por cima de um ombro dele, e Chanyeol assentiu em concordância mas o outro ator optou por continuar.

\- **Não, temos que fazer bem.** – decidiu, parando à frente de Chanyeol e acocorando-se para ficarem com as faces ao mesmo nível; o mais novo olhando-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – **Precisas escolher uma palavra de segurança antes de fazer estas cenas, faz parte do conceito.** – continuou; o leve sorriso e a pose descontraída a arruinar toda a imagem de dominância que era suposto conseguir do corpo forte coberto apenas com umas calças de couro, rédeas pretas a passar-lhe pelos ombros nus e um chicote nas mãos.

\- **Qual é a tua sugestão?** – Chanyeol perguntou. Em contraste com o outro, as únicas coisas que lhe cobriam o corpo eram uma peça de roupa interior com o menos tecido que era possível, a coleira que lhe adornava o pescoço e a corda que lhe cruzava o peito e contornava os braços; a mesma corda que William estava no momento a terminar de atar em volta dos seus pulsos e tornozelos.

\- **Pode ser alguma coisa que tire o tesão** – Kris começou, mantendo o tom descontraído. – **Por exemplo, eu e o Lu decidimos ter _William_ como palavra de segurança porque resulta perfeitamente.** – acrescentou, levando Chanyeol a encolher-se num riso abafado enquanto o diretor se esticava para esbofetear um joelho do outro, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e ter de se erguer novamente para não acabar espalhado na alcatifa. – **Ou pode ser alguma palavra aleatória tipo _ananás_.** – continuou ainda assim, voltando a aproximar-se mas mantendo-se de pé dessa vez.

\- **_Ananás_ é engraçado.** – respondeu em meio ao riso. A coleira e o ângulo magoavam um pouco o seu pescoço, mas ele manteve o olhar preso ao do outro.

\- **Fica _ananás_ então.** – decidiu, mantendo também o seu olhar sobre Chanyeol e cruzando os braços em frente ao peito nu. Enquanto continuava a olhá-lo, a expressão divertida transformou-se lentamente numa de adoração. – **Estás muito bonito.** – comentou então, com sorriso leve. E o mais novo esforçou-se por reprimir o próprio sorriso, pestanejando de forma falsamente inocente para o outro.

Se fosse honesto, Chanyeol não sabia se ficava ou não bonito daquela forma, afinal era a sua primeira vez a fazer aquele tipo de cena e não existiam espelhos em volta. Podia imaginar que não ficava tão bonito quanto Kai nas gravações que ele mesmo tinha presenciado no mês anterior, afinal o outro ator tinha uma aparência quase divina e tinha ficado demasiado belo e excitante com os cabelos escuros compridos o suficiente para lhe chegar ao nariz, a pele morena e tatuada coberta por um conjunto de rédeas em volta do peito e pescoço e umas meias de renda que lhe chegavam até ao meio das coxas. Mas a forma como a corda lhe contornava o corpo, forçando-o a uma postura mais direita e chamando a atenção para certas partes do seu corpo, fazia Chanyeol sentir que esta o estava a favorecer o suficiente. Ouvir Kris dizer-lhe que estava bonito só contribuía mais para que o sentisse.

\- **Okay, vamos começar a fazer as fotos enquanto o Andy não volta**. – William decidiu, terminando finalmente de atar a corda em volta de Chanyeol e erguendo-se para ir agarrar a máquina fotográfica.

O mais novo assentiu, mantendo-se quieto por literalmente não ter outra hipótese e observando enquanto Kris se aproximava mais; o quadril a poucos centímetros da sua cara. Uma mão dele agarrou a argola na frente da coleira, puxando de leve para cima, e Chanyeol fechou os olhos enquanto permitia o gesto, ouvindo a máquina fotográfica disparar algumas vezes antes de os abrir, mantendo o olhar baixo ainda assim. Depois Kris baixou-se também, apoiando-se com um joelho no chão, e Chanyeol apoiou o corpo nos calcanhares para ficar mais baixo e manter a ideia de submissão. E foi tranquilo enquanto o mais velho o puxou ligeiramente pela coleira para posar com a boca próxima à sua ou quando substituiu a mão na coleira pelo cabo do chicote contra o seu queixo, mas foi só erguer o olhar até ao dele e notá-lo reprimir um sorriso em resposta que Chanyeol caiu no riso novamente, arruinando não só a sua postura como também a de Kris e até a de William, que suspirou cansado em meio a um sorriso.

Algo lhe dizia que iam demorar mais que o normal a filmar aquelas cenas.

_ [scene 09]_

Quando a expressão de Yifan se transformou de novo numa de desagrado, Chanyeol quase engasgou na cerveja ao ceder a mais um riso abafado contra as costas do próprio sofá. Os dois tinham terminado as gravações cedo naquele sábado e por isso tinham acabado no seu apartamento a beber algumas cervejas e a ver um filme qualquer que estava a passar na televisão, naquilo que já era quase um hábito. Por aquela altura, Chanyeol já nem estava a prestar atenção nenhuma ao filme, em parte porque já o tinha visto antes e em parte porque as reações de Yifan eram completamente mais engraçadas.

\- **É a isto que os jovens assistem agora?** – o mais velho resmungou, virando o olhar para o outro que consequentemente lhe desmoronou contra um ombro em meio ao riso.

\- **Vais dizer _“no meu tempo não era assim”_?** – Chanyeol ergueu a cabeça para o encarar outra vez. Yifan forçou uma expressão séria, observando-o por um momento antes de levar uma mão a tentar beliscar-lhe o tronco; este contorcendo-se ligeiramente para escapar enquanto ria de novo.

\- **Vamos fazer outra coisa.** – disse então, ainda num tom algo resmungado, recostando-se mais contra o sofá e observando o mais novo.

\- **Tipo o quê?** – inquiriu, com o riso a acalmar gradualmente perante a proximidade com o outro. Não que fosse uma novidade estar perto de Yifan, afinal os corpos dos dois já se conheciam ao pormenor, mas Chanyeol era ridículo o suficiente para acreditar que aquele tipo de contacto era diferente do que tinham na empresa; não eram Kris e Yeol ali, eram Yifan e Chanyeol.

\- **Tu é que convidaste.** – respondeu o mais velho, arqueando uma sobrancelha mas mantendo o olhar fixo no de Chanyeol.

\- **Só queria a minha dose semanal da tua presença, já que não gravámos juntos.** – declarou, com um tom leve de brincadeira mas completamente honesto ainda assim.

Yifan abafou um riso e apertou-lhe de leve a bochecha, reagindo à brincadeira tal e qual como normalmente iria. No entanto, o olhar atento manteve-se sobre Chanyeol e a mão que lhe apertara a bochecha tornou-se mais suave contra a face alheia, deslizando para a acarinhar. E o mais novo ergueu as sobrancelhas em surpresa, mas estacou totalmente apenas um momento depois, ao reconhecer a atenção no olhar do maior. Um olhar semelhante ao que Kris lhe dirigia o tempo todo, exceto mais intenso, mais genuíno. Mais _Yifan_.

Quando os lábios conhecidos pousaram nos seus, Chanyeol correspondeu-lhes com tudo o que tinha. Todo o desejo que tinha guardado longe da própria vista porque sabia que só podia realmente ter Kris, alguns sábados por mês quando calhava filmarem algo juntos. Porém, ali era Yifan quem estava a beijá-lo, sem câmeras nem diretores presentes. Mesmo sabendo que este tinha outra pessoa, Chanyeol não tinha forças para qualquer outra coisa que não puxá-lo mais para si e incentivá-lo a continuar.

_[scene 01]_

Respirou fundo ao descer do elevador, esforçando-se por manter os passos calmos enquanto se dirigia para o quarto que lhe tinha sido indicado anteriormente. Chanyeol não se sentia tão nervoso sobre uma gravação desde, provavelmente, a sua primeira vez a gravar alguma coisa e, enquanto dizia a si próprio que aquilo nem era uma coisa má pois levava-o a ser mais cuidadoso (tinha-se certificado de que o seu corpo estava completamente apresentável e fez uma alimentação favorável, não se permitindo nenhum erro naquela semana), ele também tinha a completa noção de que talvez estivesse a exagerar um pouco. Era uma cena simples e, apesar de ser com outros dois atores, não era como se fosse a primeira vez que gravava uma threesome. Mas era a primeira vez que gravava com Kris, então claro que estava nervoso.

Kris não era apenas um ator com alguns anos de carreira, ele era um ícone no negócio e uma inspiração para muitos. Ao contrário da maioria, que se virava para a pornografia como uma forma supostamente fácil de fazer dinheiro, Kris era um profissional que fazia pornografia porque tinha um gosto genuíno pelo trabalho e que se recusava, por mais dinheiro que lhe oferecessem, a trabalhar com quem violasse qualquer tipo de direito humano. Chanyeol admirava-o não só como ator mas também como profissional e como indivíduo; ele próprio tinha começado a fazer conteúdo erótico por gosto e demorado a passar de amador para profissional, apesar de ter recebido várias ofertas online, porque tinha a noção de que existiam muitas empresas que se aproveitavam e não tinham o mínimo de respeito pelos atores. Depois de um par de meses na empresa, trabalhar diretamente com Kris estava prestes a tornar-se uma das suas maiores conquistas pessoais e profissionais.

Anunciou a sua chegada com leves batidas na porta antes de entrar e cumprimentou a equipa de filmagem, daquela vez composta por Andy e Eric, com quem ele já tinha trabalhado antes, e William, que ainda só tinha conhecido pelos corredores porque este aparentemente trabalhava sempre com Kris. Ao ser informado que Kai já estava a preparar-se na divisão anexa, Chanyeol prontamente seguiu o seu caminho até lá, sorrindo de volta quando o outro ator o cumprimentou e acompanhando-o a tirar as próprias roupas e lavar o corpo. Com Kai ele já tinha gravado um par de vezes antes, por isso não teve qualquer problema em juntar-se a ele perto do chuveiro, mas a familiaridade ainda assim não foi suficiente para o acalmar.

\- **É a tua primeira vez a gravar com o Kris?** – Kai perguntou, curioso e com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- **Ouvi o meu nome?** – outra voz inquiriu enquanto Chanyeol assentia, atraindo as atenções para o terceiro ator. Como a área do chuveiro estava separada do resto da divisão apenas por um vidro simples, eles conseguiram ver quando Kris os cumprimentou com um aceno e um sorriso ao entrar, também ele já a retirar as roupas, e Kai lançou-lhe um sorrisinho arteiro antes de responder.

\- **Estava prestes a contar-lhe sobre como és fácil.** – atirou. O outro parou no processo de desapertar as calças, olhando primeiro para o nada à própria frente e só depois para Kai; Chanyeol abafou um riso.

\- **Nem vou dignificar isso com uma resposta.** – Kris disse, falsamente ofendido, voltando ao que fazia.

\- **Ele não tem uma.** – o outro murmurou para Chanyeol antes de continuar a lavar-se, arrancando-lhe outro riso.

A resposta meio que veio um momento depois, porém, na forma de uma estalada leve contra a coxa tatuada de Kai, o que o fez dar meia volta para ripostar enquanto Kris se juntava a eles perto do chuveiro. Chanyeol observou com um riso reprimido Kris encolher-se e agarrar os pulsos de Kai para impedir o ataque, resmungando na mesma quando o mais novo lhe mordeu de leve num ombro.

\- **Porta-te bem.** – acrescentou ao resmungo, embora o sorriso que lhe ocupava as feições fosse apenas divertido. Kai riu de leve e soltou facilmente os próprios pulsos.

\- **Ou? Vais atirar-me da cama abaixo de novo?** – provocou ainda, retribuindo a estalada leve numa nádega de Kris antes de se afastar; o mais velho seguindo-o com um olhar indignado.

\- **Foi uma vez!** – protestou, só então virando a atenção para Chanyeol. – **Ignora o que ele diz.** – pediu, provocando-lhe mais um riso e aproximando-se para também se lavar.

Ao contrário de Kai, que era ligeiramente mais baixo e mais magro que Chanyeol, Kris era um pouco maior. Mais alto e mais forte, com um corpo que era claramente trabalhado para ser atraente. Óbvio, Chanyeol já o tinha visto várias vezes, de vários ângulos, mas tê-lo tudo nu a dois palmos de si era uma história completamente diferente e ele teve de se forçar a prestar atenção ao que fazia para não olhar demasiado.

\- **Estás nervoso?** – a voz grave inquiriu e ele ergueu o olhar para ver Kris com um sorriso dirigido a si, meio divertido e meio compreensivo.

\- **Um pouco.** – admitiu. De todas as coisas que podia fazer, o outro virou-se totalmente para ele, com os antebraços levantados.

\- **Dá-me um abraço.** – disse, aumentando o sorriso. – **Se quiseres.** – acrescentou, como que por prevenção.

\- **Agora?** – Chanyeol quase ganiu, talvez demasiado consciente de que os dois estavam nus e meio molhados. Kai abafou um riso, de onde estava a secar o próprio corpo.

\- **Claro** – Kris assentiu, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – **É mais fácil se ficarmos confortáveis um com o outro. **– acrescentou então; o sorriso a meio caminho de se transformar num riso abafado.

E Chanyeol suspirou um riso descrente, desviando o olhar por um momento, mas depois aproximou-se. Em contraste com os seus braços que cautelosamente cercaram o corpo alheio, os de Kris pousaram contra si com gestos firmes, abraçando-o a sério e espalmando-o contra o corpo maior. Chanyeol desmoronou num riso e escondeu a cara contra um ombro dele, não acreditando que estava realmente naquela situação. Kris apertou-o mais um pouco nos seus braços e respirou contra o seu pescoço, gemendo antes de se afastar apenas um pouco.

\- **Cheiras bem.** – comentou então, com o riso na voz. – **Melhor?** – perguntou ao voltar a cruzar o olhar com o de Chanyeol; as suas mãos ainda pousadas na cintura dele.

\- **Surpreendentemente, sim**. – Chanyeol admitiu, realmente mais tranquilo sobre as gravações mas ainda com a perfeita noção de que, se o outro não estivesse a ser total e completamente casual, iria precisar de todo o seu autocontrolo para não ter uma ereção ali mesmo.

_[scene 15]_

A última coisa que Chanyeol esperava para aquela tarde de domingo era atender à porta do seu apartamento e dar de caras com Yixing. O mesmo Yixing que, até onde sabia, era ainda o namorado de Yifan. Os dois só se tinham visto realmente um par de vezes, na livraria onde Chanyeol trabalhava durante a semana, mas a diferença na postura de Yixing era tão violenta que este parecia quase uma pessoa completamente diferente enquanto o encarava do corredor do prédio. Uma diferença que Chanyeol não poderia estranhar, afinal conseguia saber o motivo para aquilo antes de o outro precisar de o mencionar.

Não disse nada, limitando-se a afastar-se para lhe dar espaço para entrar, e Yixing invadiu o apartamento de forma calma e sem uma palavra, localizando rapidamente o sofá e dirigindo-se para este. Sentou-se numa ponta do móvel comprido, virado para Chanyeol no que era quase uma ordem muda para que este se sentasse à sua frente, e o maior cedeu enquanto o avaliava.

\- **Não esperava ter-te aqui.** – quase murmurou, numa tentativa de quebrar o silêncio. Yixing abafou um riso, olhando em volta.

\- **Estranho, considerando que andas enrolado com o meu namorado.** – respondeu, ligeiramente sarcástico. Apesar da postura séria, porém, ele não parecia chateado de todo.

Chanyeol não negou; em parte porque não teria como e em parte porque não queria. Limitou-se a consentir em silêncio, observando enquanto o outro continuava a olhar em volta e recordando-se naquele momento que uma das poucas coisas que sabia sobre Yixing era que este era formado em psicologia, brilhante o suficiente para ter conseguido logo uma posição como professor. Estaria este a analisá-lo? A avaliar a pessoa com quem o namorado o tinha traído?

\- **É da diferença que tu gostas?** – Yixing perguntou, calmo e quase casual, só então voltando a olhar para Chanyeol.

\- **Que diferença?** – a sua voz manteve-se baixa, rouca e quase murmurada.

\- **Entre o Kris e o Yifan. **– especificou, com o olhar fixo no do maior. Chanyeol engoliu o nó na própria garganta enquanto desviava o olhar, demorando a responder.

\- **Eu gosto do Yifan. **– admitiu, só então voltando a encarar o outro. – **Em todas as condições ou variáveis. **– acrescentou e Yixing surpreendeu-o de novo, esboçando um sorriso.

\- **Incluindo comprometido com outra pessoa. Estou a ver. **– disse. O maior teve de puxar o ar para os pulmões antes de responder, sentindo-se sufocar um pouco perante o comentário.

\- **Eu não queria envolver-me com ele enquanto vocês estão j–**

\- **Eu sei. **– Yixing interrompeu o seu protesto, com o sorriso a aumentar ligeiramente. – **Foi ele quem veio para ti primeiro e tu querias que ele terminasse comigo depois, mas ele disse que não podia.** – afirmou, com a segurança de quem sabia na perfeição o que se tinha passado no último par de meses. E Chanyeol demorou apenas um momento a compreender que era exatamente esse o caso.

\- **Sabias durante o tempo todo. **– murmurou, mais para si que para o outro, assentindo de leve ao baixar o olhar. Yixing abafou um riso.

\- **Soube antes de tu saberes. **– começou, com um tom tão inacreditavelmente tranquilo que Chanyeol começava a questionar-se se ele não seria também um ator. – **Ele disse-me logo que começou a apaixonar-se por ti. **– atraiu o olhar do maior novamente para si. Yifan nunca lhe tinha dito que estava apaixonado por ele e agora, a primeira vez que o ouvia, era da boca do namorado deste. – **E não sei que tipo de namorado assumiste que sou, mas eu nunca o deixaria conduzir a meio da noite e depois de dois orgasmos só porque ele não conseguia parar de pensar em ti. **– acrescentou, talvez propositadamente dando informação demais só para ver Chanyeol desmoronar em si próprio.

\- **Tu** – Chanyeol quase engasgou, suspirando um esboço de riso descrente. – **Trouxeste-o até aqui para ele ficar comigo?** – inquiriu. Yixing reprimiu um riso de desdém e desviou o olhar, respirando fundo e ajeitando a própria posição; um braço apoiando no topo das costas do sofá e uma perna dobrada em cima do assento.

\- **Não foi por isso que vim falar contigo, de qualquer forma.** – começou, voltando à expressão séria e ao olhar intenso sobre Chanyeol. – **Estás a magoá-lo.** – afirmou, sem pingo de dúvida. Chanyeol franziu o sobrolho perante a acusação. – **Suponho que não é propositado.**

\- **Nunca iria magoá-lo de propósito.** – ripostou de imediato, juntando fôlego antes de continuar. – **E não est-**

\- **És possessivo.** – Yixing interrompeu; o tom firme a deixar claro que ele não sentia qualquer tipo de simpatia por Chanyeol naquele momento, o que era completamente justificado e compreensível mas magoava ainda assim. – **Tens andado a pressioná-lo para terminar comigo porque o queres todo para ti, não?** – arqueou uma sobrancelha no final.

\- **Vieste dizer-me que não posso? **– inquiriu de volta, controlando o tom porque não queria realmente uma discussão com o outro embora estivesse nervoso com várias coisas naquela conversa. – **Porque ele _não_ _pode_ terminar contigo? **– continuou, repetindo o motivo que Yifan lhe tinha dado de todas as vezes. Yixing cedeu a um sorriso, mas este não era dirigido a Chanyeol.

\- **Não é que ele não possa terminar comigo, ele apenas _não quer_**. – respondeu, com uma satisfação que também magoava o mais novo, fazendo-o desviar a cara novamente. – **Chanyeol, eu reconheço a tua ideia. Tu queres que ele fique contigo e achas que para isso ele tem de terminar comigo. Não és o único a pensar assim e nem o primeiro a tentar afastá-lo de mim e, honestamente? Eu nem sequer estaria aqui se ele não gostasse tanto de ti.** – continuou, só no final conseguindo recuperar o olhar de Chanyeol. – **Poderia só ignorar até tu falhares e ires embora, mas ele realmente gosta de ti e eu não quero vê-lo sofrer mais.**

\- **Não entendo o que é que tu queres de mim.** – Chanyeol afirmou, cansado daquela situação inteira.

\- **Quero que pares de tentar que ele escolha. **– Yixing respondeu de imediato, com a mesma segurança de antes. – **Tu não consegues mudar o que ele sente por mim, apenas o que ele sente por ti. Se continuares a ser possessivo e a insistir nessa ideia, só vais conseguir afastá-lo de ti próprio.** – afirmou. O maior não respondeu, limitando-se a desviar novamente a cara, mas ele pareceu conseguir ler-lhe os pensamentos e, quando voltou a falar, o tom era notavelmente mais suave. – **Tu não és _o outro_, Chanyeol. Para encaixar nessa ideia seria preciso que ele me tivesse traído contigo e ele nunca o fez, eu sempre soube e aceitei; primeiro do que ele próprio, inclusive.** – declarou. Chanyeol permaneceu em silêncio por um momento.

\- **Como é que não tens ciúmes?** – murmurou depois, só então voltando a olhá-lo. Yixing riu antes de responder.

\- **Namorar um ator pornográfico e sentir ciúmes não são coisas muito compatíveis.** – disse, mas Chanyeol franziu o sobrolho perante a ideia. Preparava-se para argumentar que era diferente quando foram interrompidos pelo som da sua campainha.

Yixing levantou-se primeiro, ajeitando o casaco que vestia e preparando-se para ir embora, e o maior levantou-se no momento seguinte, ainda abalado por toda a conversa. Não sabia realmente o que ainda precisava de dizer, mas a necessidade de dizer algo embolava-se na sua garganta enquanto ele observava Yixing, ouvindo a campainha tocar de novo.

\- **Vou indo, já te disse o que precisava.** – o outro anunciou, dirigindo-se para a entrada. – **Isso dos ciúmes pode ser trabalhado depois**. – acrescentou, lançando um olhar a Chanyeol.

O mais novo mordeu de leve o interior da própria bochecha, finalmente dirigindo-se à entrada do próprio apartamento e abrindo a porta. A sua respiração parou quando viu Yifan do outro lado e por um momento ele perguntou-se por que é que a sua vida precisava de parecer uma porcaria de um drama de baixa qualidade.

\- **Xing?** – Yifan murmurou, claramente surpreso ao notar o namorado. – **O que é que–**

\- **Só vim esclarecer algumas coisas. **– o outro respondeu, lançando outro olhar a Chanyeol antes de continuar. – **A escolha é dele. Entendam-se.** – disse ao aproximar-se de Yifan; o tom tão doce quanto o olhar e o sorriso com que o namorado lhe respondeu. Yixing esticou-se para lhe deixar um beijo simples nos lábios e, quando se afastou, deu-lhe também um sorriso cúmplice. – **Não te esqueças que hoje és tu a fazer o jantar.** – atirou ao afastar-se, contornando o maior e saindo. – **Eu sei.** – Chanyeol ouviu-o dizer ainda, aparentemente para algo que Yifan lhe murmurou quando se virou para o ver sair.

O mais velho só então entrou realmente no apartamento, fechando a porta com calma atrás de si e apenas depois se virando para voltar a olhar Chanyeol. Um olhar que não for correspondido porque o de Chanyeol estava perdido no vazio, na cena que acabara de presenciar. Sempre o tinha deixado satisfeito quando alguém comentava sobre o quão cúmplice ele era com Yifan, mas a relação deste com Yixing tinha um nível completamente diferente disso e agora ele conseguia compreender por que é que Yifan sempre se tinha recusado a terminar aquilo.

\- **A vossa relação realmente é invejável.** – murmurou, mantendo o olhar baixo mesmo quando o outro se aproximou.

De todas as reações que podia ter, Yifan escolheu levar as mãos lentamente até à cara de Chanyeol, segurando-a suavemente, e entregar-lhe um olhar longo antes de o beijar. Um beijo lento, calmo e dedicado, que apesar de tudo isso ainda foi capaz de deixar o mais novo ofegante. Ao terminar, Yifan manteve-se próximo, encostando a sua testa à de Chanyeol.

\- **Queria muito que entendesses que não é uma competição nem nada parecido.** – segredou em voz baixa contra a boca do outro; os polegares a fazer-lhe carinhos leves nas faces. – **E que estou muito apaixonado por ti, independentemente do que sinto pelo Yixing.** – concluiu, deixando-lhe mais um beijo na boca antes de se afastar para o olhar de novo.

\- **Como é que podes sentir o mesmo, por duas pessoas, ao mesmo tempo?** – Chanyeol suspirou, evitando erguer o olhar até ao do outro.

\- **Não é o mesmo.** – Yifan respondeu de imediato, embora a voz se mantivesse carinhosa. – **São pessoas diferentes, por isso provocam sentimentos diferentes.** – explicou, só então conseguindo o olhar do mais novo sobre si. – **O que eu sinto quando estou contigo não é o mesmo que sinto quando estou com ele.** – as mãos dele desceram das faces de Chanyeol para a cintura deste, puxando-o contra o corpo ligeiramente maior. – **Mas eu quero namorar os dois, se possível.** – esboçou um sorriso, que Chanyeol teve de reprimir nos seus próprios lábios porque Yifan tinha mesmo um efeito incrível no seu humor.

\- **Dois namorados?** – inquiriu, vendo o sorriso alheio aumentar.

\- **Achas que não dou conta?** – Yifan arqueou uma sobrancelha, falsamente indignado. Então Chanyeol teve de desviar a cara, bufando um leve riso descrente. – **Estou a pedir-te em namoro, Chanyeol, é suposto aceitares.** – resmungou logo depois.

O mais novo inspirou fundo, mordiscando o próprio lábio inferior enquanto ponderava sobre o assunto. Claro, não era que ele não quisesse estar com Yifan, mas isso não significava que estivesse pronto para aquela situação inteira. Por mais que este dissesse que não era uma competição, Chanyeol ainda tinha medo que o mais velho fosse chegar a algum momento e perceber que só queria realmente estar com Yixing, que Chanyeol tinha sido apenas algo temporário porque as coisas não estavam tão bem quanto pareciam. Mas apesar desse medo, ele ainda queria tanto estar com Yifan.

\- **Podemos tentar**.

_[scene 17]_

\- **Por que é que o próprio deus do sexo está aqui à tua procura?** – como sempre, Sehun apareceu perto de Chanyeol sem qualquer tipo de aviso, fazendo-o estremecer de susto e quase derrubar os livros que segurava.

\- **Sehun** – murmurou, inspirando fundo e cerrando os dentes por um momento antes de se virar para encarar o amigo. – **Tu vais dar-me problemas cardíacos um dia.** – resmungou, tendo então a sua atenção atraída por outro corpo a aproximar-se e reconhecendo-o de imediato, só então processando o que Sehun tinha dito e abafando um riso. – **Já estamos fechados.** – disse, com o seu melhor tom informativo, o que não impediu Yifan de se aproximar e lhe deixar um beijo na boca que logo lhe provocou um sorriso involuntário.

\- **Parem, vão provocar-me uma ereção.** – Sehun pediu de imediato, completamente sério. Chanyeol estremeceu noutro riso abafado.

\- **Teu fã, Oh Sehun.** – disse para o namorado, enquanto este se afastava, e no momento seguinte este virou-se para Sehun com um sorriso.

\- **Queres um autógrafo?** – brincou, rindo também quando o outro concordou de imediato. – **Onde?** – continuou talvez só para testar Chanyeol porque, ao ver o sorrisinho que surgiu no amigo, este soube que precisava parar aquela cena de imediato.

\- **Que vieste fazer?** – perguntou para Yifan, conseguindo de imediato a atenção deste.

\- **Vim buscar-te, estava com saudades.** – foi a resposta, completamente simples e casual mas ainda assim capaz de fazer com que Sehun os encarasse com uma expressão ofendida por um longo momento.

\- **Vocês estão mesmo juntos?** – o mais novo falou outra vez, quase resmungando. – **E tu não me disseste nada?**

Não era como se Chanyeol estivesse a esconder a relação; Yifan até tinha passado a visitar a livraria muitas mais vezes desde que os dois tinham começado a namorar. Mas ele normalmente passava por lá durante a manhã e o turno de Sehun começava apenas a meio da tarde, então nunca se tinham encontrado antes e por isso Chanyeol nunca tinha contado sobre a relação.

\- **Não calhou?** – tentou, num tom que soava quase como o de uma criança que tinha feito algo de mal. Sehun bufou, descrente.

\- **Há quanto tempo é que andas a ouvir-me chamar o teu namorado de deus do sexo?** – o tom subiu ligeiramente com a indignação e Chanyeol até iria estranhar se Sehun não fosse tão dramático sobre as próprias amizades o tempo todo.

\- **Deus do sexo?** – Yifan repetiu em meio a uma gargalhada, mas o mais novo permaneceu inalterado.

\- **Oficialmente, dois meses.** – Chanyeol respondeu enquanto controlava o riso, já completamente pronto para a indignação que o outro expressou com outro suspiro e meia volta sobre si próprio enquanto jogava os antebraços ao ar. – **Pára de ser dramático. **– acrescentou ainda no mesmo tom. Sehun encarou-o como se lhe tivesse ofendido seis gerações da família.

\- **Tu namoravas com ele enquanto me negavas o número do Kai porque não sei quê da privacidade! **– protestou e Chanyeol teve de resistir à tentação de enfiar a própria cara na estante ao seu lado porque Sehun era inacreditável.

\- **Mas eu realmente não tenho o número do Kai! **– protestou de volta.

\- **Eu tenho. **– Yifan informou, com um tom pacífico, atraindo as atenções de novo para si. – **Mas vais ter de o merecer e ele vai ter de concordar. **– acrescentou com um sorrisinho satisfeito, interrompendo Sehun mal este abriu a boca para falar. Quando mais novo concordou com um ar completamente empenhado, Yifan abafou um riso. – **Vou deixar-vos terminar o trabalho e esperar no carro com o Yixing, não demores.** – disse então, para Chanyeol, inclinando-se para lhe deixar mais um beijo nos lábios antes de se afastar. – **Gostei de te conhecer, Sehun!** – acrescentou em tom de despedida, levando uma mão a acarinhar a nuca do mais novo e só então caminhando para voltar a sair da livraria; Sehun seguindo o movimento com uma expressão quase apaixonada.

\- **Ele é bem mais doce do que pensei.** – comentou o mais novo, quando Yifan se afastou o suficiente; Chanyeol _tentou_ não sorrir como um namorado orgulhoso. – **Quem é Yixing?** – perguntou depois, voltando a atenção para o amigo.

\- **O namorado dele.** – respondeu, o mais casual possível, voltando ao trabalho e ignorando o momento de silêncio enquanto a expressão de Sehun se tornava confusa.

\- **Quê?**

_[scene 16]_

Para sua desgraça, foi Yixing quem abriu a porta; um sorriso pronto nos lábios e um olhar sobre si que era quase carinhoso. Ao contrário das roupas asseadas com que estava habituado a vê-lo antes, o mais velho vestia calças moletom e uma t-shirt simples, dando-lhe um ar mais relaxado que nem por isso o deixava menos atraente.

\- **Estava quase a pensar que não vinhas.** – brincou, afastando-se para deixar Chanyeol passar e fechando a porta atrás deste.

\- **Só me atrasei um pouco na livraria.** – o mais novo respondeu enquanto tirava os próprios sapatos, tentando não ficar demasiado nervoso sobre aquele evento.

\- **Não há problema, de qualquer forma o jantar ainda vai demorar a ficar pronto.** – Yixing sacudiu uma mão para desvalorizar o assunto e guiou o outro pelo apartamento.

O espaço era bem maior e mais elegante que o de Chanyeol, o que fazia completamente sentido quando ele sabia bem que tanto Yixing quanto Yifan tinham boas fontes de rendimentos, e também estava mais arrumado, embora claramente não de forma propositada a julgar pela meia dúzia de coisas fora do sítio. Ainda assim, era mais acolhedor do que Chanyeol tinha imaginado antes, apesar de não poder dizer ao certo o que tinha imaginado realmente.

Tinham passado quase três semanas desde que tinha começado a namorar Yifan e, depois de alguns outros encontros para conversas amigáveis, Yixing tinha decidido que era a altura para convidar Chanyeol para jantar em casa deles. Segundo este, seria bom para completar o processo de adaptação a toda a ideia de namorarem a mesma pessoa, já que os dois tinham concordado que seria melhor caso fossem amigos. Então tinham decidido por sexta-feira, uma vez que lhes permitiria estender o jantar por quanto tempo quisessem sem que Chanyeol ou Yixing tivessem de se preocupar em levantar cedo para trabalhar no dia seguinte mas também permitiria que Yifan tivesse o dia inteiro para preparar tudo.

Chanyeol tinha assumido que a parte de Yifan preparar o jantar era uma forma de dizer que este iria colocar os pratos na mesa e receber a comida encomendada afinal, até onde ele sabia, o mais velho era um desastre na cozinha. Então a última coisa que Chanyeol tinha imaginado era ser guiado até à cozinha para encontrar Yifan com um avental por cima das roupas simples. O mais velho já estava a limpar as mãos e a dirigir-se a eles quando entraram, certamente ciente da sua chegada, e os lábios dele encontraram os do mais novo enquanto este estava meio em choque a tentar compreender a situação.

\- **Olá, bebé **– cumprimentou ainda, recebendo-o com um sorriso mas logo se afastando de novo. – **Isto vai demorar só mais um pouco. **– disse ao dirigir-se de volta para perto do balcão da cozinha. Yixing abafou um riso de troça, aproximando-se da ilha que o balcão formava entre a zona com o fogão e a outra com a mesa de jantar.

\- **Não pensei que fosses realmente tu a preparar o jantar. **– Chanyeol disse de forma lenta, meio a medo, seguindo Yixing com cautela e conseguindo deste um olhar surpreendido.

\- **Espera, ele nunca cozinhou para ti? **– perguntou. O mais novo olhou-o com uma expressão assustada, abanando a cabeça em negação. – **Que tipo de namorado és tu agora?! **– protestou para Yifan, que largou a colher de pau para erguer as mãos em própria defesa.

\- **Eu queria que fosse especial!** – argumentou, virando-se para os olhar e sorrindo ao olhar o mais novo deles. – **Ele acha que não sei cozinhar.** – disse para Yixing, arqueando-lhe uma sobrancelha de forma sugestiva.

\- **E mesmo assim aceitou namorar-te?** – o outro atirou de imediato, num tom que era obviamente uma provocação. – **É amor verdadeiro.** – concluiu.

\- **Vês?** – Yifan virou o olhar de novo para Chanyeol, agora sério. – **Ele só está comigo pela comida, é por isso que te amo mais.** – declarou, voltando a virar-se para o fogão no segundo a seguir. Chanyeol, olhando de um para o outro, reprimiu um riso pelos comentários, vendo o professor de psicologia rir ao seu lado.

\- **Mas se sabias cozinhar por que é que** – tentou então, franzindo o sobrolho em confusão, e Yifan abafou um riso.

\- **Sou um ator!** – respondeu, continuando o que fazia virado para o balcão.

\- **Expliquem-me** – Yixing pediu, aparentemente confuso, mas Chanyeol só conseguia olhar descrente para o namorado.

\- **O William teve esta ideia de fazer uma competição de culinária** – o mais velho começou a explicar, ainda sem largar a preparação da comida. – **Quem ganhasse ficava com o papel do ativo dominante.** – apesar de estar de costas, Chanyeol conseguia ouvir-lhe o riso na voz enquanto ele falava.

\- **Tu queimaste a comida de propósito?** – inquiriu, mas era quase retórico por aquela altura.

\- **Só para dar o cu** – Yixing completou em meio a uma gargalhada, escondendo a própria cara contra as mãos. – **Inacreditável.**

\- **O William quase me expôs!** – Yifan protestou então; um olhar indignado por cima do ombro.

\- **Ele fez tipo quatro cursos de cozinha.** – quando conseguiu parar de rir, Yixing explicou a Chanyeol, que dirigiu para ele o seu olhar chocado antes de bufar um riso descrente.

\- **Quero terminar, fui enganado. **– anunciou, com um tom falsamente sério. Enquanto o outro ao seu lado voltava a desmoronar num riso, Yifan aproximou-se de novo, dessa vez com a colher de pau a transportar uma pequena quantidade de molho avermelhado.

\- **Não podes, hoje vou conquistar-te pelo estômago.** – o mais velho respondeu com um sorriso, soprando de leve o molho na colher e estendendo-a depois na direção de Chanyeol para este provar. Quando o mais novo aprovou com um murmúrio, o sorriso dele aumentou. – **Toma um duche e veste algo mais confortável enquanto eu termino.** – disse então, lançando um olhar e um gesto mudo a Yixing.

E Chanyeol queria argumentar que não era necessário, mas logo Yixing estava a puxá-lo por uma mão pelo apartamento, defendendo que era uma boa ideia já que todos queriam de verdade que se sentisse confortável ali.


End file.
